Star Wars: The Awakening
by js4902
Summary: This is the start of my rewrite of the force awakens. Rey is now played by Millie Bobby brown and will not be powerful. There is no Finn. I've done away with the Kylo in Ren's name, who won't be played by Adam Driver. This is my verison and what I would of liked to of seen. I've still used elements of the force awakens but the story will be very different.


Other character changes to this is, Snoke is completly different to how he is in films. He is a human played by Josh Brolin he just has some slight battle scarring to his face. Ren's look remains the same but Ren wears a long black flowing cloak, and Ren's voice changer changes to voice more in pitch and tone at random making him more sinster.

Awakening

Opening Crawl:

It's been thirty years since the Rebellion defeated the Empire, then going onto form the galactic Alliance. However there are still remnants of the Empire, which a number of systems have elected to leave the alliance and live again under imperial rule.

The Imperial Remnant is led by Lord Commander Snoke. Snoke has made the Remnant stronger than it's been since the collapse of the Empire. His apprentice Dark Knight Ren, destroyed Luke Skywalker's Jedi Academy. Turning the pupil's into the Knights Of Ren, or if they could not be turned. Destroying them. Luke Skywalker went missing years after, trying to hold back the darkness of Snoke and Ren.

More and more systems are now, leaving the alliance and joining the Imperial Remnant. As the Imperial's expand they hunt anyone with any force ability.

The Alliance has sent a force to investigate the rumors of Imperial attacks in Alliance Space. They Have sent Senator Leia Solo and her husband Han Solo….

Camera pans across to a Imperial Star Destroyer. Approaching Jaukku. Ren and Snoke are stood in bridge looking out at the planet.

Ren: We tracked the Jedi to this planet, my master.

Snoke: I trust you have it all in hand Ren.

Ren: He was nothing but a Padawan. He was old then and never very powerful.

Snoke: Will he join the Knights Of Ren?

Ren: No my master. He was to loyal to Skywalker. I will destroy him.

Snoke: Then do it.

Ren turns to leave

Snoke: Destroy the village, Ren no witnesses.

We see Ren's shuttle depart the Star Destroyer. With four shuttle ahead of it. The camera pans down to the planet. Shot fades into looking up at the starry night sky. The force theme gently plays. The camera tracks along a small village we catch different mothers telling their children night stories.

Women#1: That's when he heard Kenobi's voice. He heard him say use the force Luke.

Women#2: That's when he offered out his hand to him and said. Join me and together we can rule this as Father and Son.

Women#3: He threw his lightsaber to the side. And told him he would never join him. That he was a Jedi like his father before him.

We see an old man sat by a fire listening to some of the stories being told. A smile on his face. We see it drop into a frown. He looks up, getting to his feet. As he walks towards a simple hut. Three Tie fighters blast above the village strafing the village with blaster fire blowing numerous huts up. Sending the old man flying and landing hard on the floor.

We see a mother leading her young daughter to a hidden dugout in the sand. The daughter is Rey (played by Millie Bobby Brown).

Rey's Mother: Hide here Rey. No matter what you hear stay hidden you hear me? Once they have left take the droid help will find you. The droid has activated a beacon.

Rey's mother slams the hatch close before Rey can respond we hear Rey screaming Mama after her.

The imperial shuttle's land. The stormtroopers exit the shuttles. They don't bother to fire as the villagers are either dead, injured or given up.

A stormtrooper grabs the old man, we hear a lightsaber being activated and the saber goes through the troopers chest. Two troopers take postion to fire and the old man extends his hand and they go flying. Numerous stormtroopers take aim but do not fire. The old man stands still with a look of acceptance on his face. Ren's shuttle lands. The stormtroopers line the villagers up to watch what transpires.

Ren walks out his long black cloak bellowing in the wind. Ren's theme plays but ends with a few notes from the imperial march. He stands a short distance from the old man.

Ren: So this is where you've scurried to. You've stayed hidden a long time. But you knew this day would come.

Old man: You cannot kill all the Jedi Ren. Strike me down if you must.

Ren: You're the last of Skywalker's pupils old man. An old weak Pawadan, with you the last of the Skywalker's Jedi Order will die.

Old Man: But there will still be the greatest Jedi.

Ren: Luke Skywalker is defeated. I killed him years ago old man, your all that is left.

The old man looks visibly shaken. He gets his lightsaber into a guard postion.

Old Man: Then your nothing but an agent of the Dark side.

Ren: I'll show you the dark side.

Ren's saber ignites, his saber is loud and ragged. He lunges towards the old man, the old man blocks Ren's attack above his head. With one swift movement Ren cuts down the old man. The villages cry out.

Ren to soldier: Kill them all.

He walks back to his shuttle. As the troopers massacre the villagers. He stops when he gets to the ramp looking back at the village, for a moment and then goes into his shuttle. We see the troopers burning the village into nothing.

It fades into the next day, we see Rey opening the match. She has a rope attached to something in the hole and she is pulling it up. She is weeping to herself while she does this. We hear a familiar beeping going on then we see she is pulling up Artoo-Deeto, a brief note of the Force theme plays. Once she has pulled him out. Artoo takes a dish out and beeps to Rey who is stood there looking about in shock. Eventually he gently rolls into her almost in a comforting way. Artoo then starts to head towards the wreck of a Star destroyer in the distance.

We see Rey and Artoo get to the Destroyer it's nighttime. Rey is dehydrated. She sits in the wreck against the wall crying. Artoo stays next to her pressed right up against her.

We see a figure walking towards the destroyer. The figure is wearing a long coat, face wraps and googles . The figure walks towards the hole Rey entered. Drawing a blaster, as the figure enters he pulls down the mask and googles and see it is Han Solo. He creeps along and then see's Rey, lowering his blaster.

Han: Who are you?

Rey:I'm no-one.

She bursts out crying. Hugging Artoo. She then slips into exhaustion . Artoo beeps at Han. Han looks at artoo.

Han: Only survivor huh?

Han pulls out a comlink.

Han: Leia I found the survivor, pick me up by the wrecked Destroyer.

Han looks down at Rey with a sad expression on his face. He picks her up in his arms. Carrying her out of the destroyer.

Han: Come on Artoo, you've always been loads of trouble for a droid.

Han stops walking once he is a short distance away from the destroyer, looking up we see an unknown ship. Coming down from the sky. It lands and the boarding ramp comes down. Leia walks down. We hear Leia's theme playing as she walks towards Han.

Leia: They killed everyone else Han. Even the children. It was Ren again.

Han: Yeah well we know Ren will kill anyone

He looks at Leia they both have tears in their eyes.

Han: Even children.

Fades out and cuts to Imperial Star Destoryer.

Ren is stood in bridge by window again looking out. An imperial officer walks towards Ren.

Officer: Your prisoner is ready sir.

Ren: That will be all captain.

Ren walks off, Ren's theme darkly playing as we see him in a elevator descending. Then walking down a darkly lit hallway. He then hit a button on the wall opening a door that slides up. He walks into a chamber. He looks up at the camera. Taking a lightsaber hilt of his belt. We see it is the old mans. He raises it to camera.

Ren: The old man is dead, that was the last of the Jedi. Nothing can stop us now.

He leans forward.

Ren: I have finished what you started. The Jedi are either my Knights of Ren or dead. Ren clenches a fist, the circle is now complete I am the master now.

Camera pans across and up and we see it is a bearded and bedraggled Luke Skywalker fixed to the wall. He raises his head towards to Ren.

Luke: You've come to gloat again. Leave me alone.

Ren: You've stopped trying to save me.

Luke: You killed my pupils, you killed Han and Leia's children. Children you trained with! Your on the path to the dark side. I tried. Now I fear you've gone to far. You get glee from your destruction and power. I will not try anyone. Kill me if you must.

Ren: I don't want to let you become one with the force. You have seen everything you fought for destroyed. Now you will watch our new empire, we are rebuilding more powerful and will not make the same mistakes Skywalker.

Ren turns to leave, the door slides open.

Luke: You have not destroyed everything I fought for. Han and Leia still live, with them the Alliance will fight you.

Ren stays in the doorway for a second.

Ren: They can try.

Ren Leaves. It cuts into him walking into his quarters. We see a full suit of Vader armour stood against a wall. He carries the old man lightsaber hilt to a table which is neatly littered with lightsabers. He then turns to a pedestal where the burned twisted remains of Vader's helmet sits.

Ren: I have now completed what you seeked and failed. The Jedi are now destroyed.

A blend of the imperial march and Ren's theme plays.


End file.
